1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encapsulation method of a polymer or organic light emitting device and, more particularly, to an encapsulation method of a polymer or organic light emitting device using multiple polymer layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a conventional encapsulation method of packaging a light emitting device and display device, it is well known to perform such packaging by using of an inorganic matter, there is not used an encapsulation method by use of an organic or polymer.